Meeting the Fallen
by GodComplexX
Summary: Living in London is as exciting a watching paint dry. That is until, I met him. That's when all Hell broke loose literally, bringing me with it. Lucky Me!
1. FU School!

Meeting the Fallen

"_Life seems so boring here in London now. I don't think I'll ever understand why. I never got to enjoy much of anything since I moved a lot. But, when I got to London it was like I was on top of the world! Elementary and junior high school was like heaven for me. I finally found permanent friends. Hell, I met people I actually thought I would come to dislike, yet they've become my best friends. So...what happened? Where did that exciting life go?_

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing there would be visable Romance and Smex.

The wind ripped through the trees, and skies blackened, only one is able to tell that an unfortunate event is going to take place."Lilia, time for school! Don't want to be late now do you?!"my mother shouted. Did I Lilia Otonashi Von Damien, want to be late? Yes, yes I did I knew deep down in my gut that something was off. After all on BBC they said that it was going to be nice and sunny. I got out of my lavender king sized bed and stumbled to my window "It doesn't take a genius to know something is amiss, sometimes I just want to tell my mom that she's blind(In a not so nice way mind you.) "Lilia are up yet?!"the bitch shouted once again.1st I began to bang my head against the window hoping that if bashed my head a couple of times I'd fall unconscious. "Yes, mom I'm up so can you please leave me alone so I can get dressed!" I shouted back.

I could tell that my mother walked away from the stairs once I heard her heels click-clacking away on the tile. I decided that no matter how much I didn't want to to got to that damn high school, I was already up and should get dressed. I dragged my legs to my mirrored closet and opened it. A variety of colors that reminded me of the rainbow (minus the black) began to blind me for a glimmer of a really bright yellow was detected. I groaned wishing that I didn't have to do this and looked at the clock, it was now 8 AM. "Great now I'm running late,what luck."2nd I sighed and grabbed my favorite black tank top embroidered with rainbow skulls and my a black plaid skirt. Now the only things missing were my knee high rainbow socks and my black Converse with the blue shoe strings that read 'Fuck Off'.3rd (As soon as my crap was found I ran to the bathroom,washed my face,brushed my teeth, and attempted to fix my hair. However the hair part was never easy, the raven colored locks that cascaded down my back were quite reluctant as always. I always thought that my hair was a separate entity that fought against my army of brushes and combs, but when I grabbed a blue comb and started to comb it I didn't have to tug or anything it just went through the hair like it was butter, and before long my hair was perfectly straight. "Time for school."

Lilia however did not notice the gold cat-like eyes gazing at her in the corner of her mirror.

Authoress notes:

1:Someone doesn't like their mommy very much.

2:I'm not really sure what time school begins and ends in the UK so if any one knows please tell me.

3: Yes my blue shoe strings really do have the words 'Fuck off' on them blame my friend she wrote it. And Skittles made me like the rainbow. *Useless Information*****

Read and Review! By the way Lilia is my inner self I guess you could say, mixed in with small amounts of people I know. So in a way this is a self insert fic.

Here is a preview for the next chapter:

**~_Fiction or Non-Fiction? That is the Question.~_**

**_They say that on the night of her 21__st__ birthday she was killed by demons in her bedroom, and that pieces of her body were found all over the castle. I was never the type to believe rumors like this, but when ever I walk into Biology class I get the chills; strangely no one else does. _**Read and Review!


	2. Fiction or NonFiction

Silmeria Von Clyde high school is an ancient castle from the 1400's, it was once residence to Queen Silmeria Von Clyde hence the name. Queen Silmeria was the queen of 'Jolly 'old England',however she was born in Germany. What I find disturbing about this school, is the rumor surrounding it. They say that on the night of her 21st birthday she was killed by demons in her bedroom, and that pieces of her body were found all over the castle. I was never the type to believe rumors like this, but when ever I walk into Biology class I get the chills; strangely no one else does."Lilia!" I turn and see Jessica with Eric, along with his sisters Sarah and Lia. They run over to me. "Hey Lil' what's up?" Jessica asks me. "oh nothing much, just heading over to 2nd period like a angel like moi should." I joked. "Hmph! Angel! Yeah right more like the Devil's incarnation!" Eric grumbled. "Your just mad because I dyed your hair pink last week, by the way it really brought out your eyes." Eric scoffed. Sarah and Lia just laughed. Sarah and Lia began to talk to me in unison like they always do. "Hey Lilia do you know if the was homework last week for Mrs. McBovine's class? " I shrug. "Probably you know I don't pay attention to her silly!" They frown. "Who would? Its like she always as a trees up her ass." commented Jessica. We all nod. "Oh well guess we'll just face detention." Sarah and Lia muttered. "Sorry."

They smile at me, telling me that its ok and we all part ways. I then began to walk to 2nd period but,I felt eyes burning holes into my back, a voice told me to turn around so I did. What I saw was well...scary and exciting to say the least,there was a rather **hot** man behind me,he had a black top hat on that was slanting towards the right, a white dress shirt with matching slacks and boots,long silver hair, and gold eyes with cat-like pupils, he appeared to be smiling at me. As soon as I was about to say something the man was gone and the bell that only rings when school was over...rang.(Silmeria Von Clyde has different bells for different things such as the emergency bell which is louder than all the others.)

I didn't get the how the bell started ringing after all school just started A million questions were running through my mind too. What the fuck was going on? Why was that man smiling at me and how did he just speed up time? I decided that I might as well leave like everyone else,but I felt eyes on me again and began to run.

"_Run,Run as fast as you can I'll still catch you! I'm the Gingerbread Man!"_ A loud evil laugh can be heard as the school begins to empty.

Okay people there is a reason why this is so short. 1:Half awake at the time.

The original quote is as follows: _"Run, Run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!" _Gotta love Shrek! The Biology class room was Silmeria's bedroom, also the area where she died. Here's the preview for the next chapter:

_**~Don't Do Drugs~**_

"_**Beautiful Lilia I won't leave you alone...ever. I'll keep following you till you die. Besides...your very important to me. Just like your brother was." The man purred and I couldn't help but feel weak in the knees because of the tone he used. Then it hit me...he mentioned my brother. **_Read and Review!


	3. Drugs

I didn't know why I was running like Forest,but I guess that didn't really matter at the moment since I was. Now, I Lilia Otonashi Von Damien was never a fast runner, but as my friend Jessica would say I was "Dipping". I ran for what seemed like hours, and my legs were screaming at me to stop,and so I listened, but as I stopped I realized something... it was midnight. "What the fuck?"I thought aloud in a rather weak voice. "My,my,my who would of thought that such a beautiful girl like you would have the mouth of a sailor."

I jumped and as soon as I landed I turned around, I saw the man from school. I turned back around and ran as fast as I could once again. Soon I saw my light brown, intricate two-story house in the not-so-far-off-distance. "Freedom!" I exclaimed and reached for the door knob and twisted it after I used my key. The only problem was...my door...didn't open. "Oh, come on! You have to be shitting me!" I growled in frustration. " 'fraid not beautiful." Fuck! Its that man again, this is getting annoying. "Look..I don't know who or what you are, but will you_ please_ leave me alone?!" He placed his pale white arm on my door, grabbed hold of my right wrist, and leaned in his lips two seconds away from my ear. _"Beautiful Lilia I won't leave you alone...ever. I'll keep following you till you die. Besides...your __**very **__important to me. Just like your brother was."_ The man purred and I couldn't help but feel weak in the knees because of the tone he used. Then it hit me...he mentioned my brother.

"How do you know about my brother? What did you do to him?" I asked hoping he'll answer at least one of my many question. The man in front of me (whom I couldn't help but notice once again that was _**very**_ attractive) was smirking which caused his hot level to sky-rocket. "_I'll never tell, I'll never tell..." _He said in a sing-song voice, and vanished right before my eyes. I could only wonder aloud one thing and one thing only. "Did someone drug me when I wasn't looking?"

As soon as I get home I, walk upstairs and fall unconscious in the middle of my bed. What I see in my head, is frightening. _I wake up in a room. Everything is black, pitch black and I can hear a young woman singing. _

_**if you are near to the dark**_

_**I will tell you 'bout the sun**_

_**you are here, no escape**_

_**from my visions of the world**_

_**you will cry all alone  
but it does not mean a thing to me**_

_**knowing the song I will sing  
till the darkness comes to sleep  
come to me, I will tell  
'bout the secret of the sun**_

_**it's in you, not in me  
but it does not mean a thing to you**_

_**the sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
I hope you see the sun  
someday in the darkness**_

_**the sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
but you can't see the sun**_

_**ever in the darkness  
it does not much matter to me**_

_Then I hear her speak to me. "My dear, please listen to me. Soon all you know will crumble, and you will be on the verge of becoming insane with grief. Fight the world! Don't let hi...."_

I wake up sweating, and gasping for air. I don't understand though that dream wasn't even intense._ Who was talking to me? _"Who the fuck drugged me!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK whoever can tell me what movie the 'I'll never tell' part is from will get a virtual cookie of their choosing. Especially since I can't remember myself. Also the chapters after this will hopefully be longer, it kinda depends on if I'm feeling well and crap like that. In the words of Ichimaru Gin..."Bye Bye!" Preview Time!:

_**~Not How A Day Should End~**_

_**A few weeks passed, I never saw that man again, and life began to go back to its normally boring self...well as normal as it could get. The things that "Mr. Top Hat" said about me being important to him, and my brother suddenly jumped into my mind though, along with unasked/unanswered questions. How did he know my name? How does he know about my brother. And why did he look so damn familiar? **_Read and Review!


End file.
